Fayrie King
The Fayrie King is the name and title of the ruler of the fayrie people and resides on the planet Uranus where he oversees the aether processors that produce the magical fuel that provides the fayries with their economy. He head is that of a zebra. Description Appearance As a fayrie, the Fayrie King has a human body but an equine headPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. He has the head of a zebra. He walks with a hunchPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality The Fayrie King is self-proclaimed lazy and sedentary with very little to actually do as king. He is resigned to the fate of the fayries and their eventual dying out. He is very devoted to the HorseGod and grows angry when his faith is challenged by other religions. He does demonstrate the will to restrain negativity in his words. Peeves He dislikes American to British pronunciation jokes. History Space Camelot See also: Space Camelot During the Medieval Era, the Fayrie King played host to the travelling King Arthur. He revealed how the fayries had come to depend on their technology, especially the supercomputer Monde, to govern their lives. They stopped innovating and discovering and became complacent to the point that within a few hundred years the species was destined to die out. When Sir Lancelot asked if they could help, the Fayrie King revealed that he and his kind had resigned themselves to this fate. He grew angry, however, when Lancelot then suggested their worship the Christian God instead of the HorseGod. Prince Mordred was quick to intervene and requested that they be shown the processing machines of Uranus. Most of the group went with Nerifian, the king's attendant, to see the processors while the king takes the smaller group - King Arthur, Prince Mordred, Sir Bedivere and The Black Knight - to see Monde. As they go the heads of the king's ancestors were shown to be mounted upon the walls for remembrance and he was disgusted when he found humans didn't adhere to the same practice. After passing through a magical barrier the Fayrie King introduces the group to Monde, a hivemind of The Imperium. Monde told the fayries when and what to eat, when to sleep and even when and how to have fun. As the Fayrie King is introducing Monde to the humans, Monde asserted that the Fayrie King would enjoy a meal of lemongrass soaked in vril, raw magic. Monde had to remind the Fayrie King that the humans couldn't eat it because they couldn't process raw magic with their bodies. Arthur wanted to move onto the next planet, Neptune, which the Fayrie King revealed was also owned by the fayries. Their use of the Dream Gate allowed them to terraform Neptune to become the same as Uranus and make it an aether-rich world for magical fuel creation. He does, however, also tell them that there was a mysterious spacecraft relic in orbit that they might like to see. They find the Dream Gate but when the Fayrie King tells them they would cease to exist until they reached the other gate the group was filled with trepidation. The Black Knight volunteered to sacrifice herself and go first, which the Fayrie King found to be quite silly. When she came back unharmed they all went into the Dream GatePan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Neptune appeared the same as Uranus but when atop of an aether processor they could see a snowflake spaceship in the cloudsPan Post 79, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After he explained that the snowflake ship originated on Earth when an ancient Earth people taught the fayrie ancestors their magics, he wondered if other humans might like to come to see it as tourists. Before the spark of innovation could work Monde informed the Fayrie King it was time for him to sleep and bid farewell to his new friends, who would leave via a shuttle on the roof of the aether processorPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Fayrie Characters